Peter Sam
Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - previously Stuart, after his maker, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow-gauge engine who lives on the Skarloey Railway. Railway Series history Peter Sam first appeared in The Railway Series in the story Sir Handel. This story is set just after Peter Sam and Sir Handel had been purchased by The Thin Controller. Peter Sam (originally named Stuart on the Mid Sodor Railway) was renamed and given a coat of red paint (However, he remained green in the TV Series). Peter Sam holds a lot of respect for Skarloey, and often tries his best to prevent Sir Handel from getting into trouble. He is a friendly engine who aims to please, and is highly regarded by coaches and even trucks. He often works with the Refreshment Lady who runs a Tea Room at Crovan's Gate Station where the standard gauge and narrow gauge lines meet. After an accident on the incline when collecting slate trucks, Peter Sam had difficulty steaming. His funnel was knocked off in a tunnel by an icicle. He was soon fitted with an experimental funnel (a Giesl ejector) which enables him to take heavier loads. At first, the others teased him for it, but they soon learned how it made work much easier for him, and now they even wish they had one like it. Peter Sam's friendliness is what keeps the other engines working happily with him. Peter Sam in the TV series Peter Sam was introduced as Stuart in the fourth season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. A number of Peter Sam's original adventures were adapted, with the same personality he had in the books. For the next few seasons, his character waxed and waned. After being absent with the other Narrow Gauge engines for Season 8, he returned with Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty and Duncan the following year, starring in the episode The Magic Lamp. He still retains qualities from the books, and has had his flattened funnel since the Special Funnel adaptation in 1995. In recent episodes, Peter Sam has made cameos and other minor roles, but in Season 11 he made a couple of speaking roles. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Shinobu Satouchi. Appearances Major Appearances Season 4 *Granpuff *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog (does not speak) *You Can't Win! *Four Little Engines (does not speak) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady *Trucks! *Home At Last *Special Funnel *Steamroller *Passengers and Polish (mentioned) *Gallant Old Engine Season 5 *Duncan Gets Spooked (does not speak) Season 6 *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop *The Grand Opening Season 9 *Tuneful Toots *The Magic Lamp Season 10 *A Smooth Ride *Duncan Drops A Clanger (does not speak) *Thomas's Tricky Tree (does not speak) *Missing Trucks Season 11 *Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak) *Sir Handel In Charge *Ding A Ling! *Skarloey Storms Through Season 12 *Mountain Marvel *The Party Surprise *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (does not speak) Season 16 *Don't Bother Victor! Season 17 *Luke's New Friend (does not speak) *The Switch Specials *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *The Great Race Cameos Season 4 *Rock 'n Roll! Season 5 *Make Someone Happy! *Snow Season 6 *Rusty Saves the Day Season 7 *Toby's Windmill *The Runaway Elephant *Bulgy Rides Again *Trusty Rusty Season 9 *Mighty Mac *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Season 10 *Follow That Flour *Which Way Now? Season 11 *Cool Truckings *Wash Behind Your Buffers! Season 12 *The Man in the Hills Specials *The Great Discovery Season 16 *The Christmas Tree Express Merchandise Peter Sam was made available as models for most of the major ranges. These include: *An Ertl die-cast model (discontinued) *A Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway model, with a re-design slated for late to 2007.(retired), (Reintroduced in 2012). *A Take-Along Thomas die-cast model *A My First Thomas toy, with pre-recorded sayings. *A Tomica/TrackMaster motorised engine (released in 2008). *Mega Bloks *Take-n-Play Prototype Peter Sam is based on the locomotive Edward Thomas which works at the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. This locomotive is a modified "Tattoo" class, built in 1921 by Kerr Stuart & Co at the California Works in Stoke on Trent for the gauge Corris Railway in Merionethshire, where it also carried the number 4. After the Corris closed in 1948 it was purchased (and named) by the Talyllyn in 1951. A new "Tattoo" class loco commenced work on the Corris Railway in 2005. In the Railway Series books, Peter Sam visited the Talyllyn Railway. This was in commemoration of the fact that the Talyllyn Railway repainted Edward Thomas to represent Peter Sam. This caused some controversy when Egmont, the publishers of the Railway Series books, complained that this was a violation of copyright. A compromise was eventually reached whereby the Talyllyn Railway could run engines as Railway Series characters, but the faces attached to them had to be different to those depicted in the books. Theme Category:Steam Engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Skarloey Railway